


Motivating Memories

by Alerane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also this was one of the first times I wrote from Kokichi's POV and it shows uck, Canon Compliant, Gen, I started this for a saioumota week prompt last year and just want it posted tbh, Internal Monologue, Missing Scene, Motive Video, anyways enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: The silence in the empty dorm room was broken with a final deft click, and the door swung open. The intruder marched in and flicked the light on. Stealth wasn’t a requirement for Kokichi Ouma, not while the Insect Meet n Greet was ongoing. There was plenty of time and a perfect distraction. He spotted the Kubs pad on the bedside table, out in plain sight. Kokichi sighed. The detective wasn’t very good at hiding secrets, now, was he? Expectations dashed, he hurried over and scooped it up.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Motivating Memories

The silence in the empty dorm room was broken with a final deft click, and the door swung open. The intruder marched in and flicked the light on. Stealth wasn’t a requirement for Kokichi Ouma, not while the Insect Meet n Greet was ongoing. There was plenty of time and a perfect distraction. He spotted the Kubs pad on the bedside table, out in plain sight. Kokichi sighed. The detective wasn’t very good at hiding secrets, now, was he? Expectations dashed, he hurried over and scooped it up.

Kokichi was checking all of them. Couldn’t be too careful, even if it was his suggestion to watch them all. What if there was a message on one that didn’t match the others? Secret instructions maybe? What if there was a duplicate or someone was missing? Justification aside he wanted to see them all first anyways. 

He knew it wasn’t the detective’s own video. He’d already procured that one. 

The name popped up. Kaito Momota’s Motive Video. Kokichi grinned. Perfect! Kokichi watched intently as the voice over began, the smiling faces of Kaito and his grandparents. So proud of their astronaut trainee grandson. So proud of him and his act of fraud to get in. 

Kokichi’s smile dropped from his face as the interview began however.  
There the grandparents were, telling their grandson to live. All they needed was him to live. He almost missed the mention of their ‘accident’ at the end as his grip on the Kubs pad tightened.  
It was left a mystery, an afterthought. Still probably motivating, of course.  
It would be awful to imagine what happened to his poor grandparents.

Was it more awful imagining, or seeing?

Kokichi’s own video had been a mere Before and After.  
The after was brutal, with bars, chains and injuries. Was it all staged?  
Had they fought back?  
Had they refused to talk? Part of him wanted to believe that was why there was a lack of interview in his. There had been a few other videos with impassioned words after all. Maybe they wouldn’t give Monokuma the satisfaction. DICE was strong together. But…  
But if he had heard from even one of them, he’d know so much more than he knew now.  
He knew his loyal group.  
He remembered how they ran together, laughed together, planned together.  
If one of them had told him…

He paused.  
If one of them had told him he needed to live, that would be _very_ motivating.

One of the other videos he had came to mind, and he rummaged through his bag for it. With a bit of trial and error he found Shuichi’s, and considered it, letting it run through once more.

The Ultimate Detective’s video had been about his uncle. His mentor apparently, and who he was living with. The person who had gotten that terrible hat for him.

Unlike Kaito’s, the uncle didn’t speak in the video.  
Unlike his own, it didn’t show what had happened.  
Shuichi’s video showed the ‘crime scene’.  
Monokuma’s voice went on about his uncle’s unfortunate disappearance, and showed his office in disarray, notes on the desk askew, coffee tipped, masking what might be a final message scrawled there, but all that showed through the spill was “GO-”. The rest of the letters are indecipherable. The narration lamented how no one could find him now.

Kokichi watched it come to an end and tugged on his hair thinking. Would this really motivate the would-be-detective? A mystery to solve, one he needed to get out to get to, sure, but was that enough? Shuichi seemed a defeatist in his eyes. Then again, his video had hit him hard… maybe there was something about Shuichi he didn’t know? Maybe he would rise to a direct challenge? Interesting.

He weighed the differences in the videos as he tucked away the detective’s again. They all could be staged, with after shots being faked in some way. It was in poor taste, but so was this whole game. But the interview with Kaito’s grandparents… That was harder to believe. Why would they say something like that, were they told all about the killing game right before that? Or just told their grandson’s life is in danger? Did Shuichi’s uncle refuse to cooperate, and that’s why he was removed? 

He really wanted to hear from his friends, because then he could judge if this was all a lie.  
Not much of a lie with no words. 

He turned to leave when he spotted the ball cap, abandoned on the bedside table. He picked it up, turning it over, idly, looking for anything. A clue? A hint? The uncle’s name embroidered inside maybe? Yeah right. He didn’t know what he wanted out of it, but he turned it over a few times and placed it on his head, and pulled it down, bill right over his eyes. How did he even see like this? 

Kokichi leaned into the mirror, and could barely see what he looked like in it without tipping his chin up. Just the chest downwards. Heh, maybe that’s how Shuichi keeps picking who he associates with. There's a trend there, of course. With a melodramatic sigh he tugged the hat off, tossing it back where it sat and adjusted his locks. Can’t have hat hair, he had an appearance to keep here. Once he was satisfied, curling some hair between his fingers he stepped back out into the dorms, on the hunt for the next Kubs pad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this really was just a scene I wrote and didn't have anything else to do with, so I figured I'd share it. if you enjoyed please comment <3


End file.
